Image sensors are employed in a variety of devices including cameras, satellites, astronomical imaging systems, surveillance systems, spectral analysis apparatus and telecommunication devices. Image sensors generally comprise a focal plane array and associated optics setting the array field of view. The optics, for example, are optimized to enable field of view over the entire surface of the focal plane array. Accordingly, image sensor optics can be largely dependent on focal plane array geometry. Focal plane arrays most commonly exhibit a rectangular format of the desired number of pixels. To reduce costs and enhance manufacturing efficiencies, several commercially available image sensors have standardized focal plane geometry and associated optics providing various field of view options.
For many applications, focal plane array geometry and field of view of commercially available sensor modules are disproportionate to field of view of devices in which the image sensor modules are incorporated. FIG. 1 generally illustrates disproportionate fields of view between an image sensor module and device incorporating the module. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the image sensor module has a rectangular field of view 11 differing in horizontal, vertical and diagonal directions. Device field of view is represented by the circle and is generally isotropic. Field of view mismatch illustrated in FIG. 1 presents several problems, including failure of the senor module to image the entire device field of view and the introduction of artifacts and/or noise generated by stray or reflected light striking the sensor module focal plane from one or more regions of field of view mismatch. These problems can result in the sensor module missing important detection events and/or registering artifacts as meaningful detection events, thereby compromising device responsiveness changes in imaged environment.